


Winter ball

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Deal, First Kiss, Fluff, Greg asks Mycroft out, Greg doesn't want to go alone, M/M, Potterlock, Protective Sherlock, Sherlock is a good brother, anxious greg, boys in different houses, mentione of bad relationship, overly protective Sherlock, winter ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: It hasn't happened in decades that Hogwarts got snowed in. And here they were all closed up for the holidays. So to make things a bit more fun, the school decided to host a Christmas ball.Everyone is trying to man up enough to ask someone out for it.





	Winter ball

“Who do you want to ask out for the ball?” John sat next to Greg on the stairs scanning the entrance hall.  
“Don’t know.” he sighed. “You?”  
“Mary.” he whispered turning really red. “Not that she’d say yes.”  
“How do you know…go and ask.”  
“Now?” he mumbled.  
“Why not, she is there.” Greg pointed towards her.  
“She is not alone.”  
“Ask her to step aside for a second.” Greg rolled his eyes.  
“Only if you ask someone out too.”  
“And who should it be?”  
“What about Irene? Heard she has her eyes on you.”  
“Are you out of your mind!? No way I’m talking to that snake! No thank you…you go with her!”  
“What about Sally?”  
“She goes with Anderson.”  
“Molly?”  
“She is waiting for Sherlock to ask her out.”  
“That won’t happen.”  
“Most likely. Does he know that there is a winter ball?”  
“I don’t think so.” they both chuckled. “So by tonight you will ask someone? If I talk to her now…am I right?” he fiddled with his hands.  
“Deal.” he nodded. “Good luck mate.”  
“Thanks.” he got up running his fingers through his hair. “I can do this, I can.” he mumbled to himself as he slowly walked down the stairs. Greg chuckled and started to think who to ask out, he looked around the hall not really finding anyone he’d want to spend the night with. His eyes stopped at John who waved back at him triumphantly.  
“Good for him.” he sighed. “Who it should be, who it should be…” he got up but at that moment someone bumped to him, books flying everywhere. “Hey!”  
“Why do you have to sit on the stairs!” a pale, freckled, ginger Ravenclaw glared at him.  
“Sorry Mycroft.” Greg turned really red. “Didn’t mean to…sorry.” he collected his books handing them to him. “Here, sorry.” he mumbled. He took them from him without a word. “Sorry again, have a nice day.” he smiled after him.

“So? Who will it be?” John sat next to him at dinner.  
“Not sure, I don’t really want to go with anyone else.” he mumbled.  
“Wait what?” he put down his utensils. “Who is it?”  
“Oh, forget it.”  
“Who?”  
“No one that would say yes.”  
“I thought the same. You promised you’ll go and ask someone…now do it!”  
“John…”  
“Is she here?” he looked around, Greg just nodded. “Then go.” he nudged him to get up. “Go on, brave lion!”  
“Shut up, just because you were lucky once…”  
“Chicken.”  
“I’m not.” he grunted.  
“Shall I ask her out for youuu…” he smiled at him.  
“Shut up.” he grunted and walked to the Ravenclaw table, at the far end buried in a book was the one he wanted to ask. He wanted to do it for a long time, never having the courage to actually do so.  
“Hi.” he whispered, he cleared his throat when there was no answer.  
“Yes?”  
“I was wondering if you’d like to come to the ball with me.” he said as quickly as he could.  
“What?”  
“To the ball, with me, as a date…maybe.” he was fiddling with his robe. He could feel his heart wanting to jump out of his chest, his ears burning, eyes on his back.  
“With you?”  
“Yes Mycroft.” his voice was really weak.  
“I…well…All right, yes…okay.” he turned really red too. Greg has never seen him like that, making him fancy Mycroft even more.  
“Splendid, in the entrance hall at seven?”  
“I’ll be there.”  
“See you then.” he smiled at him once more and walked back to his table trying not to pay attention to the eyes that followed him.  
“Him! HIM!” John still couldn’t believe his eyes.  
“He is called Mycroft.”  
“Seriously.”  
“He is amazing.”  
“He is cold and…and, and an asshole...”  
“No, he is not.” he cut him off. “I have class with him not you.”  
“But he is…he…he…”  
“You just know what Sherlock tells you. He practically made you hate him without a reason.”  
“Without a reason? Oh, I have my reasons Lestrade.” he got up.  
“Sure, list them.” John stayed silent.  
“What I thought.”  
“But he is a guy!” Greg rolled his eyes.  
“Problem?” John looked for word, finally just shrugged and left the table. Greg glanced over at Mycroft who was absentmindedly pushing his dinner around the plate, smiling to himself. Greg chuckled turning red knowing that he was the one causing it, he managed what no one before, he melted the ice around Mycroft.  
“Lestrade!” someone yelled his name. “Lestrade.”  
“Hello Sherlock.” he mumbled.  
“What are you doing?” he walked up to him followed by John.  
“Having dinner.”  
“With my brother!”  
“Oh, asked him out.”  
“My brother…”  
“Meaning I can’t date him?”  
“No, you can’t! You supposed to be on my side.”  
“There are no sides. I’m your friend and maybe Mycroft will be my boyfriend.”  
“I’m ignoring what I heard!”  
“Shell I go alone to the ball then, just like you?”  
“What ball?” he frowned.  
“You know…winter ball.”  
“When?”  
“In the weekend.”  
“Don’t have time for it.” he huffed sitting between Greg and John. They gave up with telling him which table he should sit by ages ago. “John and I have things to do.”  
“Actually Sherlock, I asked Mary out today.” John mumbled.  
“Traitor.” he hissed.  
“You could come too, it will be fun…ask Molly, she would say yes.”  
“Molly?” he frowned. “Why would I?”  
“To make her happy.”  
“Happy?” he looked at them with confusion. “Oh, you say she’ll help me more easily if I do this…I consider it.” he nodded.  
“You are unbelievable Sherlock.” Greg sighed.

“Where is he?” Greg mumbled pacing anxiously.  
“He’ll be here, if he promised.” John patted his back. “We go in, meet you later.”  
“Sure.” he mumbled. He paced more, even spotted Sherlock with Molly, but Mycroft was nowhere to be found. The entrance hall emptied, Greg sunk to the stairs not really wanting to believe that he was set up.  
“Gregory…” he heard a whisper. “Gregory!” he looked around and spotted Mycroft behind a column.  
“Mycroft!” he jumped up and hurried up to him.  
“I’m sorry.” he was still in his school uniform. “My roommates sat my dress robe on fire.”  
“What?”  
“You look really dashing, I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”  
“Mycroft.” he whispered taking his hand. “You look gorgeous in anything.” he smiled at him. “Come…it’ll be fun.”  
“I don’t think I want to go in like this. I’m not decently dressed.”  
“You would be indecent if you’d go in totally naked.”  
“I’d never do that.”  
“Being naked?” he chuckled. “Come, please.” he gently pulled him towards the stairs. “Please Mycroft.” he smiled at him. Mycroft sighed and nodded, he couldn’t say no to that smile and eyes.  
“Why did they ruin your robe?”  
“It…It was my brother actually.” he admitted reluctantly.  
“Why?”  
“He is annoyed by the prospect of me having a happy, normal, balanced relationship.”  
“Had one before?”  
“Yes, it was everything but healthy.”  
“But got out of it?”  
“Sherlock did it…” he mumbled. “I was angry at him first, really angry then realised that he was doing good for me.”  
“So he just wants to protect you…cute.” he smiled at him. “I haven’t dated before to be honest...” they reached the great hall. “And I’m not a good dancer.” he whispered.  
“It is easy, just follow me.” Mycroft whispered back before they joined the others. Their appearance drew lots of eyes and whispers.  
“Gregory.” Mycroft whispered second guessing his decision.  
“Eyes on me My, don’t pay any attention to them.”  
“But…your reputation…being connected with me…”  
“I don’t care Mycroft.” he whispered resting his forehead against his. “I don’t…”  
“But...they will talk, there will be gossip…”  
“I can only repeat what I said before. I don’t care what they think or say.”  
“You will.”  
“I invited you to have fun, not to listen to pessimistic prophecies.” he cupped his face with one of his hands. Mycroft turned red leaning to his touch. “Just for tonight let your mind rest.”  
“One step back Lestrade!” Sherlock pushed himself between them.  
“Sherlock.” Mycroft sighed. “Please…wasn’t it enough that you destroyed my robe?”  
“Nope. I’m keeping my eyes on you two.”  
“What about Miss Hooper.”  
“I invited her, isn’t it enough?”  
“No.” they both answered.  
“Keep the appropriate distance Lestrade.” he glared at him and left them.  
“I know he just wants good, but come on...” Greg chuckled.  
“I come in a package…sorry.”  
“I can deal with it.” he shrugged and took his hand. “I’m a bit hungry.”  
“Me too.” they walked off to the side. “They are all looking at us.” he whispered nervously.  
“Tell me something My…your previous relationship…was he…how to say it.” he mumbled.  
“He was always pointing out my flaws…so I never felt comfortable…still don’t. I tried to please him, figure out what he wanted, what was bothering him and changing before he told me…I can’t just shrug it off.”  
“I will try to help.”  
“Thank you.”  
“For me you are perfect.”  
“You say that now, but once you get to know me you’ll change your mind.”  
“Nope.”  
“We’ll see.”  
“We will.” he chuckled.

“Want to come for a walk?” Greg sat next to Mycroft smiling at him.  
“I planned to study.”  
“You can do that after lunch. Pleeeease.”  
“There is snow everywhere!”  
“I didn’t say to go out.” he smiled at him.  
“Why not.” he put away his books.  
“Now?”  
“Okay.”  
“Good.” he smiled at him and took his hand. “Well rested after the ball?”  
“I slept till lunch time.”  
“And your feet? I’m really sorry…told you I’m not good at dancing.”  
“Perfectly fine.” he smiled at him. “Promise…I did enjoy dancing with you.” he admitted. Greg smiled widely at him. “What is it? Something on my face?”  
“No, nothing…I’m just happy.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you are here, with me.” he pulled him towards stairs.  
“What is up there?”  
“You’ll see.” Greg hurried his steps. “You’ll see My. Sherlock doesn’t know about this place, so we can talk undisturbed.”  
“I’m sorry, I talked to him, but he…”  
“I totally understand him. I would do the same…try to protect you.”  
“From what?”  
“Others, I tried before…don’t know if you realised that…”  
“I did notice that I’m left alone during the day.”  
“I tried my best.” he mumbled. Mycroft stopped so Greg turned to face him. Mycroft stepped a stair up and kissed him. Greg sighed pulling him closer.  
“Hi.” he whispered when they parted.  
“Hello Gregory.” Greg chuckled and kissed him again.  
“Please don’t tell it to your brother, not planning on getting cursed. Mycroft chuckled not letting go of him. “I wanted to ask you several times but I always got too scared…”  
“Of me? I’m not…”  
“Not you, you don’t scare me.” he chuckled. “Just admitting that I like guys.”  
“What changed?”  
“John called me a chicken.” he mumbled making Mycroft chuckle.  
“I don’t think that you are a chicken…that is me.” he whispered.  
“No my lovely fox.” he stroked his hair.  
“I said keep the distance.”  
“For god’s sake Sherlock.” Greg buried his face to Mycroft’s shoulder. Mycroft grabbed Greg’s hand.  
“Run Gregory, run!” he yelled laughing loudly as he pulled Greg after himself.


End file.
